Incendimus
by PhantomsDaughter13
Summary: "Love is the fire of life; it either consumes or it purifies." Slash: Spanner/Shouichi


Title: Incendimus

Author: PhantomsDaughter13

Beta: Iwaveatyou87

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. If _I_ owned it, then Yuni would die on her own without taking poor Gamma with her.

Rating: **M**

Warning(s): **Explicit slash**;. If this bothers you, than feel free to leave. I will only laugh at flames of this nature because I know you secretly liked it ;)

Pairing(s): Spanner/Shouichi, implied Shouichi/Byakuran (Shouichi was totally Byakuran's bitch when he was his underling. We all know this)

A/N: I still think that there isn't nearly enough of these two. I mean, come on! They are so obvious! So here is another one of my attempts to avoid the real world through fictional smut. I really need to get out more.

* * *

Spanner sighed softly as he slowly walked down the hallway of the Vongola base. The upcoming game of Choice had tainted the very air of the hideout with its tension. Everyone within its walls was stricken by the gravity of the situation, uneasy and uncertain. But there was no one (besides maybe the Vongola Tenth) who was as stressed as Irie Shouichi. The man had become trapped inside his plans as he tried to map out every potential flaw he could have overlooked or trap that could be set. It was fruitless, but Shouichi was simply too anxious to relax. The game that would decide the fate of everything would begin the next day, and there was nothing more to be done but wait.

It was late. The rest of the base was already quiet with sleep. Not even the Arcobaleno was awake. After spending so many nights working late, however, the blond mechanic's mind was still wide awake. Besides this, Spanner could feel his own worry coiling nervously within his chest.

His shoes scuffed softly on the floor, his pace unhurried as he passed down the hallway to his companion's room. He took the paper stick leftover from a recently eaten lollipop out of his mouth and stuck it nonchalantly into his pocket. Reaching the door, he forwent knocking to opening it noiselessly. Any attempt to alert Shouichi to his presence would have gone completely unnoticed anyway.

In the few hours since they had been given rooms, Shouichi had already trashed his. Papers, files, books, and CDs littered the floor. The bed, however, was completely untouched. The man in question was working at his laptop, shoulders hunched even sitting at a proper desk. His earphones were nestled snugly on his ears, and the pounding bass of whatever music he had blaring could be heard quite clearly, even from a distance.

Shutting the door behind him, Spanner slipped off his shoes and moved them against the wall. His gloves were pulled off and shoved in his pockets. He unzipped the front of his jumpsuit, pulling out his arms and then slipping it off completely. Left in a white tee-shirt and jeans, he folded the green fabric carelessly and dropped it on top of his shoes.

Reaching a hand up to his shoulder, he rotated it, working loose the muscles stiffened from a day of mechanical labor. Green eyes fell upon the man typing frantically across the room, the buzz of music harmonizing with the sound of nimble fingers tapping on keys. Sighing lightly once more, Spanner walked in his unflustered manner across the room, coming to lean a hip casually against the desk the redhead was working at.

The blond watched him work a few moments, one hand tucked into his pocket. Looking at the computer screen, he could see Shouichi working himself into a corner, making himself more flustered in his inability to do anything more than he already had.

There was only one thing for Spanner to do. Reaching out, he smoothly pulled the headphones off the other's head with one hand and pressed down the screen of the computer with the other, making it click shut.

Shouichi blinked blankly behind his glasses, thoughts unhinged after being so deeply rooted. Turning his head toward the other man, he was greeted to the sight of Spanner tossing his headphones onto a pile of papers and files along the yellow wall behind him.

"Spanner!" His voice was sharp with accusation. "What do you think you're doing? I was in the middle of something important!"

Spanner said nothing, just continued to look down at him calmly as he knew the actual truth of that statement. Shouichi made a noise of immense frustration in light of the other's silence, removing his glasses and rubbed hard at his eyes. Spanner waited patiently, not turning away as he watched Shouichi attempt to stifle his anger and compose himself. His temper was predictable, and he knew this outburst would be short-lived. Eventually, the redhead slouched in his chair after replacing his glasses, head resting in his hands in an image of hopelessness.

"What are we going to do?" he asked quietly. His fingers began to wind themselves in his hair, pulling the vermillion strands tightly. "How are we ever going to get out of this alive?"

He pushed back from his chair roughly, his eyes too bright behind his black frames. "We aren't _nearly _prepared enough for this. What were we thinking? There is still so much to do!" He began pacing back and forth across the messy floor, one arm wrapped tightly around his abdomen, fingers gripping at the blue fabric of his shirt. "Our base isn't finished yet, we haven't added the rest of the emergency software to the computers, we need to check our supplies, we still need to–"

Spanner stepped into his path, effectively stopping his pacing and drawing the other man back to reality. Shouichi blinked at him, his vibrant eyes wide as he looked up at the blond. He opened his mouth to continue his train of thought, but Spanner silenced him with a soft kiss, hands warm and splayed against his sides. Shouichi went rigid at the first touch, but Spanner ran his right hand up the line of his side, from hip to chest, in a comforting, familiar gesture. All the tension melted out of the shorter man, his body relaxing against the other as his hands went to grip his shoulders. They parted from the gentle kiss and rested their foreheads against each other, breathing quietly.

"There isn't anything more we can do, Shouichi," Spanner said, voice low and serious. "Running yourself ragged will do nothing." Shouichi looked at him for a few moments before staring down at the floor, fingers tightening against Spanner's shoulders as his concern began to claw painfully in his chest and stomach.

"Spanner," he said quietly, pulling away. "I can't just do nothing. This entire situation is my fault in the first place–how could I not do everything I can possibly think of?" Spanner kept the frantic man from pulling away too far by tightening his grip around his waist. The mechanic's expression was grave as he took in the other man; the furious, pounding rhythm of an uneasy heart that could be seen through the thin fabric of his tee-shirt, the far-away expression in those emerald eyes, the flush in pale cheeks as alarm rushed through his blood.

"_Shouichi_." The red-haired man blinked, breath hitching as he came out of the beginning throes of his panic attack. He had that vulnerable look on his face again, the one that read that the gravity of the next day was crushing him beneath its unyielding weight. Both of his arms were wrapped tightly around his stomach.

Spanner pulled him in, one hand coming to rest at the middle of his back and the other threading through his unruly hair. Shouichi moaned softly against the junction of Spanner's shoulder, hunching his posture as his stomach throbbed with the aftermath of his anxiety.

"I don't know anymore," he mumbled, eyes shut tight as he leaned heavily into the support the quiet man gave him. "I feel like I've lost every ounce of control I had and I'm watching everything being destroyed. I made that man who he is, and I tried to take responsibility for my faults but I just…"

The panic was coming back, as it always did when Byakuran was brought up, but Spanner could feel Shouichi try to quell his fear. The mechanic had never been told in words about the dynamic between the other man and Byakuran in the Millfiore base, but he wasn't ignorant. He knew what the leader of the Millfiore was capable of, and he'd had Shouichi in the palm of his hand, even if that was part of their plan. It made him feel an uncomfortable mix of rage and guilt. He held it back as he shushed the other man comfortingly.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, trying to hold back the natural progression of time through the use of mutual comfort. Little by little, Shouichi's arms unwound from their protective embrace, and he shifted to stand up straighter. Spanner didn't move, just adjusted his arms. He allowed his eyes to close, his thoughts drifting somewhere safe and warm, his body unconsciously tightening around the man he held almost defensively against his chest. He rested his cheek against the other's soft hair, breathing in his scent. It was a quiet moment that was their own, and they drew in the silence as a cloak to shield them from reality as long as they could.

Shouichi pulled his head back from the junction of Spanner's neck, causing the blond to open his gaze once more, green locking on green in a desperate grip for stability. The shorter man reached up one slender hand, running his fingers tenderly along the dark lines of the tattoo adorning Spanner's skin. Spanner leaned his head to the side, allowing the tender worship to descend down to his collarbone.

Spanner could feel his heart pick up its rhythm, marveling silently once again about the intensity he felt for the man in front of him. It was beyond anything that could be described in poetry or prose. Their moments were beyond all possible replication.

The rest of the world seemed to stop, time slowing and eventually ceasing in awe of their emotion. They moved together, lips meeting with such adoration that they became warm from the inside out at the sensation, limbs tingling with the rush of devotion.

Shouichi settled the palms on his hands on Spanner's chest, heat seeping through the fabric. Spanner felt shivers shoot like white-hot electricity down his spine and settle into smoldering embers beneath his navel. He deepened the kiss, moving his own hands to slip up the back of Shouichi's shirt, desperately seeking direct contact. He felt the unconscious flinch of the other man at his first touch upon his skin, but he rubbed the tense muscles soothingly until he relaxed. He wasn't going to allow old scars to get in the way. There was too much of a risk that there would never be another chance.

They parted, panting for breath, both understanding without the use of words what they were finally going to do. Spanner freed one of his hands and cupped Shouichi's cheek, stroking the angle of the bone with his thumb as he tried to allay his fears. Their relationship had always been more emotional than physical, and even the physical portion had stayed within certain boundaries. Spanner hadn't wanted him to feel that their relationship had the same demands that the redhead had with Byakuran.

Shouichi swallowed thickly, his hands fisting Spanner's shirt in an uneasy gesture. His eyes remained locked on Spanner's, attempting to reassure himself that their hue was not going to darken to violet, that the hands on his bare skin wouldn't mark him with violent symbols of possession. The hand gently stroking his face was solid, the fingers callused with a lifetime of physical work, not cold and smooth as unworldly porcelain.

Letting out a shaky breath, he broke his gaze and closed his eyes. He needed to break the poisonous connection Byakuran had on him. Spanner was real. He had nothing to fear from him. He wanted this connection as much as Spanner did, and he knew that there was nothing he should be afraid of.

Besides the gentle motion of his hand, the blond remained still as he watched Shouichi's internal turmoil play out over his face, patiently waiting for the other to decide what he wanted.

When Shouichi finally looked at him again, his eyes were alive with a fire that flickered from the innermost depth of his longing. Spanner felt his heart lighten.

Moving out of their embrace, the red-haired man tugged him along to the foot of bed, pulling Spanner down to sit on it heavily while he initiated a kiss. One of Spanner's hands cupped the back of his neck, fingers playing with the strands of hair at the nape. Shouichi rested his arms on Spanner's shoulders, crossing his forearms behind his neck. The kiss deepened and blossomed, oxygen deprivation causing their minds to fly off on a high of want.

When they parted, Shouichi reached down to pluck at Spanner's shirt, grabbing a handful of it and pulling it off over his head. Spanner shifted to ease off the shirt, removing Shouichi's in turn before the other could do it himself. When he pulled the fabric over his head, he couldn't help but chuckle as black glasses were knocked askew and fiery hair became even more unruly. Shouichi carelessly straightened his glasses before gently pushing Spanner onto his back and kneeling astride his hips. Spanner allowed him to take over, content in his understanding of their dynamics within their relationship. He shivered as Shouichi ran uncertain hands down his chest and stomach, fingers lingering with tentative curiosity on the lines muscle and bone cut into his figure. It was hard for the mechanic to reign in his responses, but he did what he could to let his partner take the first steps.

Shouichi bent to trail his lips up the centerline of Spanner's torso, fingers ghosting against the other's sides. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to the skin above his heart and the dip of the hollow of his throat. His ministrations become more confident as he explored. He understood the importance of Spanner baring himself him so passively, and he felt own arousal take over the spot originally filled with his fear.

Spanner was unable to keep from winding his arms around Shouichi as he moved farther up his body, needing an anchor to keep himself from being swept away in the tide of ecstasy rising within him. He was aching with the need to arch himself into the man above him, to have friction, but he resisted. His breath was heavy with need, his chest hitching as he attempted to keep his reactions in line.

Shouichi bent to kiss him soundly, halting the nervous stuttering in his heart and allowing it to beat strongly with passion. He held the other's face between his hands, lips pliant and warm, smiling against him as he let the wall he had built against this degree of intimacy crumble and lie in ruin.

He moved off of Spanner to lie at his side, pulling on the other's arm in a signal that he was okay. Spanner didn't move right away to straddle him. He allowed himself to turn onto his own side to face him. He reached out a hand and placed a thumb and forefinger on the temple of the black glasses, giving Shouichi a moment to protest before he pulled them off. She shifted up on his elbow to place them on the side table before he turned back to the man beside him, kissing his troubled face sweetly and then moving to shift on top of him.

They could hear the steady trickle of sand running through their hourglasses, knowing that each second that passed was another second toward their potential doom. Shouichi was trembling slightly, the internal fight between reality and memory an uphill one. However, he let himself run his fingers along the scapula of Spanner's shoulders, feeling the muscles and sinew shift as he molded against him.

Spanner's hands were firm as they smoothed down the lines of his body, coming to reach the hem of his jeans. Deft fingers unbuttoned and pulled down the zipper before Shouichi realized it. He arched his hips up, groaning at the friction he gained against the other man as both his jeans and boxers were pulled off and thrown aside. Spanner sat on his haunches as he undid the placket of his jeans, pulling them down and carelessly tossing them away.

Sparks erupting behind their eyes as skin met skin, they let themselves fall into oblivion within the others' embrace. Spanner buried his hands in flyaway hair, lips taking in and imprinting every texture and taste of Shouichi's skin. He was intoxicated by his scent, by the feel of his body writhing with desire beneath him. The hands on his back were keeping him from pulling away, blunt nails leaving behind lines of red.

The blaze being stoked between the two of them was growing with intensity, gasping breaths and quiet moans the fuel being added to the inferno.

Shouichi was flushed from his chest all the way up to his ears, his eyes shut tightly. Spanner kept his gaze on his face, documenting every expression, every sound, every movement he made. The sound of his hitching breath, the creamy smoothness of his skin, the jumping of muscles as he allowed him to lead him in bliss made Spanner's blood boil.

For Shouichi, the knowledge that the man cradling him wasn't capable of treating him as anything less than an equal allowed him to feel pleasure in an act that had before been used as a means of possession. Spanner's back was clear of the scars Byakuran wore as a symbol, his skin lightly slick with sweat and warm with the pulsing life of humanity.

"Spanner," he murmured, opening blurred eyes to fix on the man leaning over him. Spanner kissed him soundly, tongue caressing his own as he hummed in content. He rolled his hips lazily, Shouichi moaning low in his throat at the sensation. He spread his legs wider as Spanner ran a hand down to his erection. He broke the kiss and let his head fall back as white-hot heat engulfed him. The intensity was almost painful, and it shocked him. It had been so long since he had been touched thus by the blond, and his body ached at the perfection of it.

Spanner always seemed to intuitively know exactly what to do to drive the redhead insane. Each stroke infused his entire body with rapture, the skillful fingers focused only on bringing him pleasure. Shouichi's breaths were coming in shallow pants, his thin chest heaving with the waves of pure ecstasy coursing powerfully through his veins. Spanner was pressing kisses down the side of his throat, nipping and biting playfully at the pale skin. Shouichi could do nothing but clutch at the other man as his orgasm swept him beyond all thought, his mind and body being surrounded by the comfort of oblivion as he let go of all his earthly reservations.

When he came back, he was breathless. White lights still sparkled beyond his shut eyelids, and he could feel a soft hand stroking the side of his face. He leant into it, causing it to cradle his cheek as he opened his eyes, aftershocks still coursing through his body.

Spanner's face was calm despite the color adorning his cheeks. His eyes were critically taking in Shouichi's face, and the man in question couldn't help but feel his heart swell. He loosened his arms from their death grip around the other's neck, smiling as he pulled him down into a tender kiss. His body felt relaxed from tension for the first time in way too long, his mind sated and blurry with happiness.

Shouichi shifted his feet to rest against the mattress, his legs now embracing the blond snugly between them. Spanner hummed softly, his free hand moving to run down the length of one trembling thigh. The kiss slowed and ceased, Spanner brushing his lips along his jaw before burying his face into the crook of his neck. His fingers moved to prepare the other man as he could feel his willpower waning.

With orgasm still heavy in his bones, Shouichi felt little discomfort when the first finger breached him, the second and third joining soon after. By the time Spanner moved to enter him, he was ready and waiting.

Flames of raw fire licked up Spanner's spine as he slowly pushed in, a low groan erupting from his throat as he was overwhelmed. It was utter precision the way they fit together. It was almost as if they had been created from the beginning to complement the other. Both of their hearts stopped and restarted in tandem the instant they connected.

They rocked together in a rhythm of their own making, entwined and united in mind, body, and spirit for the first time. Strength flowed from them, the poison of their reality fading away to nothingness and light drove them from their hiding places. It was cathartic, this act of giving and taking so completely. They were healing and reinforcing their spirits from within as they gave themselves selflessly to each other. There was absolutely nothing that could compare.

They lay together long after, breaths slowing and quieting within the bright room. Shouichi's head was resting on Spanner's shoulder, one of his hands laying upon Spanner's bare chest, the steady thumping of his heart beating against his fingertips.

It had been easy for him to look to tomorrow as the day of their destruction, but he didn't want to anymore. For the first time there was too much hope in his heart. He knew there was a great chance they would be able to win – if anyone could lead them to victory, it would be Sawada Tsunayoshi. He couldn't doubt him, not when he had his own future to protect. The life strumming beneath his fingers reminded him that there was always something to fight for, and to win they needed to meet their foe without fear.

Calloused fingers traced incomprehensible patterns on his shoulder, warm breath ghosting through his hair. There was nothing more they could do this night besides wait for the morning to come, and they would meet the dawn with their spirits strong and their heads held high. Shouichi couldn't remember the last time he had felt so whole.

* * *

A/N: Can I have some reviews this time? As much as I adore people favorite-ing my stories, I would like to know why people want to favorite them in the first place. It gives me the incentive to write more!


End file.
